1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning light, and more particularly to a warning light mounting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical warning devices for use with bicycles and other vehicles comprise a number of reflective elements for reflecting lights from other vehicles so as to form a warning device. However, the reflective elements may not be clearly seen. Particularly, when a bicycle has such a warning device attached thereto, the drivers of the other vehicles may not clearly see the bicycles, particularly during the night.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional warning devices.